


Opposites Attract

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Multi, Omega Castiel, Panther Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Wolf Dean, scents and bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: When two young teens or opposite packs and different species become friends, their elders must figure out the next course of action when the two teens scent bond.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Scent Bonding





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
  
John Winchester look at his fifteen year old son and just didn’t know what to say. Dean was looking up at his father feeling nervous. He hadn’t meant for it to happen.They were just friends. They met a few weeks ago by the riverbank and that was it. The only difference to Dean was that while he was a wolf and had presented as Alpha, his friend Castiel was a Panther and presented as Omega.  
  
They like to race each other in the forest. They would morph in their animal forms and take off. Castiel tended to win only become he could climb trees. He liked to cheat. They would fish and hunt together. Castiel had shown Dean how to use his tail to bait to fish. The damn things practically jumped out the water for him. They even took naps together. Well, Castiel would sun bathe while Dean preferred being in the shade. They would dose and talked about their families. They talked about dreams and what the outside world must be like.  
  
Of course, both Dean and Castiel had known when they met, their packs were enemies. Yet neither had seen a point of why. It's wasn’t as if the elders of their packs gave them reasons. It was because the elders said so and what they said was absolute But Dean hadn’t been able to be mean and chase of the cat. It anything, Castiel was really interesting looking compared to himself. Also, Castiel’s fur was all black. No one in Dean’s wolf pack had that color all over their coat. The Omega’s fur was also much softer than his. He really liked petting Cas in his cat form. Hell Cas even purred! Wolves didn’t do that.  
  
He and Castiel spent all their free time together and neither had realized what was happening until now. Even though they were different species, they had somehow managed to scent bond.  
  
The young wolf was presently facing the elders of his pack, Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle, Rufus Turner and then Dean’s own parents, John and Mary Winchester. Dean’s little brother had unintentionally brought this all to light. Eleven year old Sammy had complained that Dean smelled different and then the curious pup had followed Dean into the forest and had seen him play with Castiel.  
  
When John and Mary had come to ask Dean about this ‘friend’, they had both reeled back and scrunched up their noses. Dean had no idea he had taken on Castiel’s scent and vice versa. In courting customs, it meant they had a very strong possibility of being mates. However the elders of his pack weren't exactly keen on Dean being friends with and forget mating with a Panther.  
  
For the last hour Dean had been stubbornly defending Castiel and their friendship. They weren’t doing anything wrong! They were friends! Why was that such a bad thing? Dean understood that his parents were ‘worried’ about him having scent bonded with an Omega of another species, but to Dean, they weren’t all that different.  
  
Their argument was cut short when one of the pack’s sentries interrupted. He told the elders that Panther Pack leaders were demanding an audience at the borders.  
  
John looked back at his son. Obviously Dean’s friend’s family also realized they had scent bonded.  
  
The elders along with a ridiculous amount of guards in Dean opinion, headed towards the border by the river. Dean hated how close they were to the spot where he and Castiel tended to play.  
  
When Dean saw Castiel, his friend had the same look on his face he was sure he had himself. They were upset, if not a bit scared with their packs meeting. None of the elders from either packs looked particularly happy.  
  
“I’m sorry Dean” Sam whispered next to him. He hadn’t meant to get Dean in trouble.  
  
“It's ok Sammy” Dean reassured him, even though he wasn’t so sure. The young Alpha made his way towards the front where his father was speaking with a blond elder from Castiel’s pack. He gained Castiel’s attention and waved, gaining a small wave in return with Castiel’s shy smile.  
  
“You know the treaty of the territories! Your son-”  
  
“Don’t put this on my son! You should have a better handle on your cubs!”  
  
The elders were growling and aggressively showing teeth between the Alpha leaders. Dean sighed and looked over at Castiel. The little Panther was holding on to his long black tail, a nervous habit he had. Dean made his way towards him and when Castiel looked over at him, he took started towards him.  
  
“Hey Cas” Dean greeted as the ‘adults’ were still arguing over which one of them started this and which had crossed the territory lines.  
  
“Hello Dean” Castiel tried to give a smile, but Dean could smell the slight fear coming off the Omega with blue eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry about this” Dean growled out quietly. He didn’t want to get Cas in trouble and he really didn’t want to lose their friendship. He really cared about the Omega.  
  
“Its not your fault” Castiel tried to reassure him. The Omega Panther had done on a million occasions between them, intertwined his soft long tail with Dean’s briskly one. The teen Alpha and teen Omega were simply looking at each other with small shy smiles.  
  
“Are you idgits done!” A loud Alpha growl sounded over John and the Alpha Panther’s bickering. Everyone turn to stared at Bobby. The old wolf was radiating irritation. It was clear his patience had been worn out. “Look at them” He gruffed as he pointed at Dean and Castiel.  
  
Suddenly all eyes were on them. Castiel’s grip on Dean’s tail got stronger. Fear was coming of the teen Omega in waves. Dean step forward, shielding Castiel a bit, not liking that sour smell of fear coming from his friend.  
  
“They are bonded and its strong. I think this is the perfect time for all of us to get our heads outta our asses and put our differences aside. We can help each others’ packs. Unite as Weres against humans that like to hunt both of our hides. No sense in continuing to ‘hate’ each other when there ain't no reason besides are species. Dean and -” Bobby stopped and looked at the young Omega holding onto Dean’s tail with his own. Bobby’s lips twitched to smirk. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Castiel sir” The young Panther answered as he placed a hand on Dean’s arm.  
  
“Right. Dean and Castiel clearly show we can co-exist and be friendly. Hell we could probably learn a few things from each other” Bobby added.  
  
“Yes! Dad, Cas showed me this awesome trick to help catch fish!” Dean quickly added enthusiastically.  
  
John just studied his pup and then Omega Panther that had its tail wrapped around Dean’s. The pack leader then looked over at the Panther elders. Michael, who he had been arguing with. Naomi, Chuck, Luc and Gabriel. “Our young ones clearly are bonded, their scents have almost completely blended”  
  
“They won’t seal the bond until they mate” Naomi voiced calmly as she watched her son Castiel. His tail wrapped around the young Alpha wolf’s like mate would do.  
  
“M-mother?” Castiel squeaked at the mention of _mating_. Naomi smile softly at her son. They would speak later. Privately.  
  
Michael sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose.”I suppose if two of our youngest and most promising pack members have form such a rare bond, we should reevaluate pack business.”  
  
“You mean a new treaty?” Luc asked his brother.  
  
“No, more of a union, maybe a merge” John voiced. Both he and Michael had been looked at each intently. Both were fiercely protective of their packs as well. Michael nodded.  
  
“Time for a change. Strengthen together as Weres against human instead of fighting each other on top of those cruel humans” Michael confirmed and reached his hand out to John. John took it. Both Alphas grasped each other's forearms and shock with a nod.  
  
Dean and Cas looked at each other and smiled.  
  
“Castiel? Can I learn the fishing trick too?” Sam asked, his big hazel eyes filled with excitement at learning something new.  
  
Everyone laughed at his adorableness.  
  
“Of course” Castiel smiled.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
